


Pisces ↠ Sakusa Kiyoomi

by sweetbeankenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbeankenma/pseuds/sweetbeankenma
Summary: "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"[Y/N]'s second year coming back to Itachiyama started off very rough. She was in the art club and this year they didn't have very many applications to join the club. So [Y/N] did what she thought would be best to have her club stand out even if she would get a month's worth of detention.❥Sakusa Kiyoomi x Fem!OC\\Disclaimer: All rights of Haikyuu!! go to Haruichi Furudate. Any rights for art / photos go to their respected owners.\\
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	1. Preview

**ʕ； •'ᴥ•'ʔ hello! i'm melon and here to introduce the start of the Zodiac Haikyuu!! series. first i would like to apologize if this is just gonna be hot garbage but if you end up liking it ..thank you. all research is completed and the characters are with their true zodiac signs ..this is my second apology if you didn't get your favorite boyo. i hope you like these short stories!**

**also it was hard finding an aries.**

_Sakusa sighed in irritation at the girl in front of him Sakusa sighed in irritation at the girl in front of him. How could someone be so forgetful and not bring an umbrella? Did she even check the forecast for today?_

_As for you, you were grinning embarrassingly towards Sakusa and rubbing the back of your neck._

_You saw Sakusa analyzing the situation and looked down at his own umbrella. His face winced at a thought that ran across his mind but was quick to get back to his poker face. [Y/N] just smiled at his antics, even though it wasn't much because his face mask had covered half of his face you could see the discomfort he held. You knew Sakusa is a germaphobe._

_The other things you also analyzed about him was his hair. How you would just love to lay next to him and run your fingers through his waves. Even if it was just a simple thought you couldn't hold back your heart from beating quicker._

_You turned around as if he would hear your heartbeat through the pouring down rain and decided that you didn't want to make him uncomfortable by sharing an umbrella. So you made your decision._

_"I'll catch you later, Sakusa!"_

_"Wa-Wait, where are you going?"_

_"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do!"_

_Sakusa watched as your form was already soaked in mere seconds. He gritted his teeth and before he could try to talk himself out of it he went after you._


	2. 1

You bit your lip in irritation while you walked out of the teachers room with your club leader. As you both went back towards the club room you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"It'll be alright, [Y/N]. We'll figure this out with the rest of the club members," your club leader said in reassurance. You were sure the reassurance was more for herself as it was your club leader's last year at Itachiyama. When you guys got back to the club room, there were two other people waiting for you guys and they were standing around anxiously to hear the outcome.

"What's the news?" One immediately asked as the pair walked into the room

"It looks like if we don't get two more members by the end of this month then our club will be disbanded," the club leader informed the others.

Their reactions were instant.

"How are we going to get people to join our club this late in the year?"

"Maybe there's some freshman that have yet to join a club?"

While they were discussing among themselves you went to go sit at the stool that was right in front of you paintings that were still a work in progress. Your foot tapped on the floor impatiently as you were thinking of ideas on what to do. You were only a second year at Itachiyama and for the most part you were pretty well known in the school. A lot of people found you attractive but you were so focused in art to even worry about dating.

Your beauty radiated as much as your art did. You club was pretty popular the first year you were there as you guys had won a lot of art contests throughout Tokyo. Your club members were just as talented and you all formed a close bond. Last year three of your senpais had graduated and that's why now your club member count was so low.

You weren't exactly sure why a lot of people hadn't wanted to join the art club.

Other applicants that you all would receive would be from guys just wanting to catch your attention.

The thought process in your mind kept going into circles and as you looked around you noticed a lot of paint around the room. As your eyes scanned the room it landed on one of the bigger closets towards the back of the room then you remembered what was in it.

As you traveled to the back of the room you reached the closet and opened the door. The metal door screeched lightly as you pulled the door towards you and you peered inside. Non-toxic paint was stored inside and there was a lot of it. Last year there was a project on wanting to do full body paint, in clothes of course, but the school still denied the idea.

But your club had already bought all the paint beforehand and decided to use the paint for arms or legs during one of the club activities.

You kneel down as you grab onto the buckets of paint and start pulling them out. You surrounded yourself with the buckets of paint and sat down, a hand placed on your cheek as you ponder the crazy idea that popped in your mind.

The other club members took notice at your actions as they heard the closet door open from the sound and were analyzing you closely.

That's when you looked up at them with a straight face.

They had a feeling what you were about to say as a mischievous grin appeared from you.  
  
  
  


The next day came along and you would be lying if you said that you weren't nervous. You had packed an extra bag of clothes and set off towards school. It was still early morning but you wanted to finish the project that would happen at lunch today. As you got to school you ended up passing the gym that was filled with the boys volleyball team.

Curiosity filled yourself as you passed by and took a gander inside. You saw the team practicing serves as you learned what they were from Komori. You both had class together as well as Sakusa and found how good the team was through them. They taught you the basics of volleyball and Komori had asked if you wanted to try it out during lunch one time.

But as you were doing it on your own as they watched you ended up getting hit in the face with the ball and felt that you had enough volleyball in your life.

You saw Sakusa take his turn from the line and see him back up a few feet with the ball in his hand. He tosses the ball up in the air and begins to run forward, jumping at an incredible height to smack the ball down to the other side. In turn the ball had a wicked spin and the person on the other side attempted to receive but it bounced out of the court.

In awe, you were able to witness a bit of how good Sakusa is.

As well as the small crowd of girls that began to cheer for him. That brought you back to reality and winced at the sudden increase of volume. This is why you weren't one to get out to volleyball games as much since you knew how popular Sakusa is.

At that point you went ahead to get to the art room but what you didn't see was how Sakusa spotted you at the entrance. His arm about to wave towards you to greet you.

Once you got to the room you set your stuff down and unraveled the banners that you needed to put the finishing touches on. You grabbed your headphones and started your playlist losing yourself to the music. You had roughly about an hour and a half to get the banners done and make sure everything is ready to go.

As time went on you looked proud at the work you've done on the banners.

Some of your club members had came in later on and were discussing with you how it was all going to work out but then left to grab something to snack on before classes started. As you rolled up the banners after they dried you turned around and noticed that Sakusa was standing at the door way.  
  


"Hey, Sakusa! How was practice?" You said smiling at him as you cleaned your brushes.

"It was fine. Why didn't you come to greet us?" Sakusa asked getting straight to the point.

You hummed to yourself, "I didn't want to interrupt. Also your fan club was being as loud as ever. I just needed a quiet morning."

As you turned back towards Sakusa, you didn't realize he was close to you and you almost ran into him.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't realize you were there!"

Sakusa took out a wipe from his team jacket and used it to wipe a paint spot on your forehead.

"You're dirty."

"I'm not afraid to punch you, Sakusa."  
  


Sakusa watched as you got your paints and brushes sorted back neatly as you rambled on about a topic to him. He realized how organized you were with your area and keeping things in certain sections.

Even though you can be messy at times you had a tendency to keep things organized once you were done with a project so you are ready for the next one.

"I'm all set!" You claimed as you pushed the last of the paints back into it's place.

"You know you didn't have to wait for me," you said to Sakusa as you both walked out of the room towards your classroom.

"It's better than being surrounded by people," Sakusa muttered, his hands in his jacket as it usually is and doing his best to avoid other students.

"I'm glad you think so highly of my presence!" You winked in his direction.

"I wouldn't really say that," he said in response.

At that point you didn't care of germs and punched him in the arm. You then walked ahead of him to get to your class and to your desk.

Sakusa smirked in a teasing manner towards your antics and quickly went back to a neutral face as some girls from the class came up to him.

You watched in annoyance for Sakusa as they kept asking where he was after practice and gave him gifts. But another part of you watched in slight jealousy but sighed, looking out the window to try to get over the feeling.

"You have that look on your face," Komori said as he came up to your desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about," you muttered to him grumpily.

"You know the one where it's 'man i wish those girls weren't always all over Sakusa so I can be all over him' look."

"I'm kicking your ass."

You instantly got up and put Komori in a headlock, ruffling his hair as he grabbed onto your arm begging for mercy.

As you guys were causing a commotion it attracted the classmates attention, including Sakusa. In that moment it did help him slip away from his fan girls but as he went to his seat he felt a pang of jealousy from the close contact of you and Komori.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Melon:** _ _**Hey guys! Thank you for checking out the start of this fic and the beginning of the zodiac stories! I plan to update weekly on Tuesdays, 12AM EST. I want to try to get ahead of myself and maybe post surprise chapters on Thursdays!** _

_**Have a great day!** _


	3. 2

While class was going on you couldn't stop the tapping of your foot. The nervousness was in full effect as the clock was ticking down and oddly today was the day that time was flying by. You were on auto pilot as you were taking down notes but couldn't focus on what was being taught. But you hoped that whatever you were writing down would make sense later.

Over the class period Komori was taking notice at the fidgeting that you were creating as he sat in the next row two seats back. Sakusa was towards the back of the room as the teacher had played favorites and let him sit away from everyone during the assigned seating.

Komori tried throwing rolled up paper balls at you to try to get your attention.

As Sakusa kept giving you glances, curious as to what has got you riled up.

For the most part you could feel their stares and just ignored it. Even though you guys only knew each other since your first year you guys were pretty close. You had the same classes as them from the start and they realized later on that you weren't from one of Sakusa's fan base.

Komori was the first to initiate conversation with you and after a while Sakusa warmed up to your presence. They would always try to get you into volleyball but you would prefer to paint and you never felt to be the athletic type. Then you would remind them of the time that ball smacked you in the face and end the debate there.

The friendship never went to the extent of learning about your home or personal life though. You were mostly quiet when the topic came up and if you guys needed to study it was almost always at Komori's house.  
  
  
  
  
  


"What's your deal?" Sakusa asked you as he went straight to your desk as the bell signaled for lunch.

You turned your head slowly to Sakusa with a nervous, closed eye smile, "Uh, I'm not sure what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do," Komori said popping up from behind Sakusa.

As you mustered up the courage you bolted straight up from your seat, turned to the pair robotic like as you patted them on the shoulder.

"I must go, but do have a good lunch!" You quickly said then sprinted out the door.

"Wait I thought you were going to eat lunch with us!"

You heard Komori call out but you didn't want to wuss out with your plans and you were sure that the others were waiting for you.

The art room was filled with your other club members as well as other volunteers who you had asked to help the day before. A lot of it was from the male students who were always willing to assist you.

"There you are!"

Your club leader, Mai, had quickly handed your bag of clothes and pushed you to the closest bathroom.

"Hurry and get changed, I'll watch the door in case anyone comes in."

You changed out of your school clothes and got into your white t-shirt, blue jeans and white shoes.

As you finished the nervousness settled back in but you quickly slapped your face with both hands and walked out of the bathroom. You and Mai had went back to the art room as everyone who was assigned to certain tasks were ready at hand.

"Alright, we all remember the plans?"

Everyone nodded in response and Mai nodded back, getting everyone out of the room and to their spots.  
  


At Itachiyama, there was a small courtyard outside of the lunch room that if students choose to could eat outside. Since it was fairly warm that day a lot of students had chosen to sit outside.

As you were sure that everyone was ready on the second floor and no one had seen them as classrooms were empty on that side of the school you stood outside of the doors that lead towards the courtyard and lunchroom.

Mai came up next to you and placed her hand on your shoulder, "I really appreciate you doing this for us, [Y/N]."

You smiled sincerely at her, "Any time, Cap! Just don't forget about those meat buns."

She laughed and hugged you tightly, then ran up the closest set of staircases to get back to the others.

You took a deep breath and opened the doors.  
  


Students that were sitting outside looked at you in confusion as you weren't in your uniform and just stood there in silence.

The entire courtyard went quiet with a few whispers scattered around.

You saw that a couple of students had gone into the lunchroom and were telling others inside that you were out of uniform for some reason.

As you were shaking you tried to calm your nerves. But as you scanned the crowed you saw Komori and Sakusa standing to the side together.

When yours and Sakusa's eyes locked your nerves disappeared and you winked at him with a smile. He just stared at you in confusion and widened his eyes as he looked what was above you.

"Please, save our club!" You shouted as well as your other club members.

That was when you heard the banners unravel from above.

Then everything went silent as the student body in front of you witnessed the paint cans from above get dumped on you. That was when you realized that you weren't afraid of getting expelled for doing this. But the fact that you knew you would have to clean the paint mess that was splattered everywhere.

But the second thought in mind was: hopefully it was a cool set up that people would join the art club.

After all the paint was dumped out, you had your eyes closed but immediately opened as the students started cheering for you.

You smiled and bowed in front of them.

But as soon as you stood corrected you felt a hand grab onto your wrist and pulled you away from the scene. As you looked at the hand that was on your wrist up to the person you realized then it was Sakusa.

There was a mix of colors all over you but Sakusa was holding onto your wrist as if it was nothing. Which surprised you immensely as he was the type to not want to get into messy situations.

"Uh, Sakusa, we're going into the men's restroom," you said hesitantly as he kept dragging you inside the door.

"Get out."

Some of the first years that were in the restroom were surprised at the stern tone coming from Sakusa but obeyed nonetheless.

"Sit."

You were shocked at the way he was acting but followed Sakusa's orders and sat on the sink counter at this point would have to clean the bathroom too as you left paint footprints all over.

Sakusa went towards the paper towel dispenser in the bathroom, got as much as he could from it and started the sink right next to you.

He soaked the paper towels in water and began wiping your face.

You watched him closely as his face was stoic but there were hints of concern from his eyes.

As you watched him he was delicate with the way he handled your face and took off as much paint as he could. While you were watching you didn't notice the door quietly open and in came Mai with your other club members.

They were holding your uniform, towels and some soap.

Mai smiled at what was going on in front of her and gave you a quick wink.

In which you blushed at her actions.

Everyone joined in the cleaning process with Sakusa but he was the one that still took charge to get you cleaned up. But left once it was time for you to change clothes.

When the door shut, all of the members looked straight at you and a smug look was plastered on their faces.

"So, was this planned?"

"Doesn't he hate getting dirty?"

"I didn't know you guys were dating!"

That last statement had you stammering over your words, "I-I, we're not dating!"

"Oho, it didn't look like it!"

"He was just being nice and helping me," you grumbled in defense and started playing with your fingers as you looked down.

As you finished changing and got at least most of the paint off of you that's when you heard the intercom asking for [L/N][Y/N] to report to the head office.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Melon: I hope you guys liked the Studio Ghibli reference! I was thinking the first one who knew what movie it's from I'll write a one-shot for you in my Haikyuu!! collection! A lot of the zodiac series will have movies, songs and anime characters that inspired me throughout this adventure._ **

_**Thank you for reading!** _   
  
  
  



	4. 3

As you were in the head office you weren't expecting to be in the situation that you were in.

In which the teacher was reprimanding the principle as he was having a good laugh at the situation that took place at lunch. You were just straight up expecting to be expelled from school for what had happened but the principle seemed to be different from what other students have said about him.

"[Y/N], I know what you were trying to do with the stunt that you pulled earlier," the principle started off with as he was finished laughing,"I commend you for being so courageous to help out your club in their time of need."

"Principle! She and the rest of the students that helped have caused a lot of property damage!"

"As punishment they can clean up all the paint that had went everywhere. Our students are smart enough to not use something that can stain so easily."

"I-I understand," the teacher sighed out in defeat.

"But I would like for [Y/N] to hold off on club activities and focus on cleaning up the school. She may have someone to help her but the other members will need to attend their after school club activities in case new members would like to join."

You had nodded your head slowly at that and looked down at your feet. It sounded that no one had come forward to wanting to join the club even after what happened earlier.

The principle had dismissed you as well as the teacher and you were escorted back to class.

As you walked in you heard the students immediately starting to whisper about what may have happened and were wondering to what extent your punishment was. You ignored their whispering and gave a dazzling smile towards Sakusa and Komori to assure them that you were okay.

The rest of the day went on without anymore problems and you headed towards the club to let the Mai know what was going on.

As you were talking to the rest of the club members they sighed in relief as they heard you weren't going to be expelled. But they wanted to help you clean up as they were also responsible in setting up the event as well.

But as the same teacher from earlier got there they had informed them that someone was already there to help you and that they should resume activities.

Each of you guys gave each other a look of confusion but you continued to follow the teacher as they showed you all the cleaning supplies to get up the paint. You had grabbed a bucket of water and some rags then made your way to the crime scene.

When you got there you spotted a familiar head of hair and smiled at the figure.

Sakusa was already there with big gloves on, a rag and bucket of water in hand scrubbing off some paint from the walls.

"Hey, Sakusa! What are you doing? You should be at volleyball practice!"

"I told them that I wanted to help."

"I'm sure your coach isn't happy that you aren't at practice."

"I told him that I was one of the ones who helped with the idea," Sakusa said quietly not looking at you in the eyes.

A tick mark of anger appeared above your head and you punched Sakusa in the shoulder.

"You idiot!"

Sakusa didn't say anything in response as he went back to cleaning the spot that he started on earlier. You sighed in defeat and started on another spot. 

You guys had went on like this in comfortable silence for a couple of hours, taking small breaks in between. Komori and Sakusa were two different people when you were one on one with either of them. Komori was more of the one to talk and hold a conversation with you while Sakusa was the one who let you vent to him whenever you needed it. Or just to have complete silence as you did an art project or if he wanted to practice more.

At first when you and Sakusa would hang out on your own if Komori had other plans it was awkward at first. But over time you grew to really love the silent company from Sakusa. It didn't feel overwhelming and there was no pressure to keep each other entertained.

After another hour passed you guys decided that it was enough for the day and will continue on the next day. You hadn't realized how much paint that they used on you until you started cleaning.

As you looked at Sakusa he seemed to be in the same state as you in which there were beads of sweat running down his face.

You grimaced slightly realizing you were in the same state and hurried to help him put all the supplies away. You had took your belongings with you and dropped it off in the supply closet in which you pulled out clean towels that was in your spare clothes bag.

One towel was handed to Sakusa and you used the other one to wipe yourself off.

"Sakusa," you started.

"Hm?"

"Wanna go get some food? I want to repay you for helping me today."

"If you would like."

You smiled in success and knew the best place to go to. Before you could leave Sakusa grabbed his bag from the classroom and you quickly grabbed onto his hand as you led him out of the school gates.

Even though you were excited to take him to your favorite ramen shop you couldn't help but notice how soft his hands were. Sure there were a few callouses from volleyball but you knew he did well to take care of himself.

That was when you realized that you grabbed onto his hand without permission and immediately withdrew from holding it.

"I--I'm so sorry!" You abruptly shouted, bowing towards him in a ninety degree angle.

As you got back up he reached for your hand and held it firmly.

"It's okay, I have no clue where I'm going."

His response was shyly executed and he was blushing but held your gaze fiercely to try to cover up his feelings. You nodded slowly in response but continued to your food destination.

As you guys got there you smiled brightly at the waitress who took you to your favorite spot in the shop, which was in the farthest corner in front of where they would make the ramen. You smiled at the chef creating the meals and he laughed.

"Back again? Would you like the same as last time?"

"Of course! And make that two please!"

He looked from your direction towards Sakusa, "Oh! A date!"

You immediately shook your head while blushing.

"It's not like that!"

You guys had made small conversation as you waited on the food and sighed in relief as steaming hot bowls of ramen were placed in front of you.

As you took a big bite of the noodles you noticed that Sakusa had lowered his mask and took a nibble of his food.

This was the first time seeing Sakusa's face that was not in a volleyball setting and you admired how well structured it was as you sat close to him. You had to admit that your heart skipped a beat as you witnessed how beautiful he is and how you were just inches away from him to admire it.

You noticed how his eyes lit up at the first bite of the noodles and he took larger portions of food into his mouth.

Smiling in success you asked him how he liked it.

"It's delicious," he said as he turned to you with a small smile on his face.

This is when you were sure that you weren't breathing. 

As you guys walked out of the ramen shop saying goodbye after finishing the food and paying for the meals you were both walking in the direction of your homes. You were feeling more and more comfortable around Sakusa but also realized how your heart kept beating so quickly now. You were still surprised at seeing his smile.

"Ah, this is my street," you said as you cut off the conversation you both were having and pointed down a road. There was a large apartment complex close by from what Sakusa saw but he didn't question further about where you lived.

Before you could say goodbye, Sakusa held out his hand.

"Here, give me your phone so I can put in my number."

Startled by his request you pulled out your phone and handed it to him. You had already had Komori's number as he asked for it so quickly into your friendship with him. But Sakusa seemed more reserved about giving his out.

Sakusa inserted his number into your phone and nodded to you, "Message me when you get home."

You nodded back towards him and gripped onto your phone tightly.

"Of course! Be safe getting home, Sakusa."

The two of you had parted ways and you went straight into the apartment complex.

Sakusa had made it home after walking for another five minutes from where he dropped you off. He quickly took a shower and changed into a more comfortable set of clothes. As he put his uniform into the laundry and went back to his room he heard his phone ring from a message. He expected it to be from you but as he opened his phone a familiar name was attached to the message.

**_From: Ari_ **

_"I miss you."_

**_Melon: Slowly but surely I have the next few chapters planned out. I just want to figure out how its gonna go in order and try to get it not so rushed. For the collection I plan on doing a 12 - 13 chapter set for each zodiac story. But I want things to be organic overall._ **


	5. 4

When you walked into your apartment it was dark and empty as always. You set your keys on the stand right next to the door and took off your uniform to put in the wash. As you finished taking a shower and put on some night clothes you went towards the fridge and pulled out a small ice cream tub and grabbed a spoon from the drawer.

You sat on the plush couch in the living room and dove into the ice cream.

As you were reminiscing about earlier with Sakusa you figured it was time to send him a message to let you know you were safe inside your apartment. You didn't want to seem too forward if you had sent a message right away so you decided to give you both time to settle in.

**To: Sakusa**

_Hey, it's [Y/N]! I made it inside safely! I hope you got home alright and I'll see you at school!_

You sent the message and continued with your ice cream. You had lived in a one bedroom apartment by yourself for a while now and even though it was lonely at times you felt a lot better than where you were living previously.

Once you were mostly done with the ice cream you decided to save the rest for another night and put the tub back in the fridge and washed the spoon you had used. You got ready for bed and made sure that your uniform had gone into the dryer so you didn't have to wear a wet uniform again.

As you laid in bed and set the alarm you realized that you hadn't received a message from Sakusa in a minute and as you checked to make sure that you actually sent the text you saw in small font _'read'_ under your message.

A small wave of disappointment washed over you as you saw that but tried not to take it to heart. You knew how bad it felt getting your hopes up too early.

The phone was tucked away beside you as you turned over and fell asleep.

As the morning came you were ashamed at the fact that you had everything ready to go for school the next day but you were still running late. You quickly made sure the door to your apartment was locked and bolted down the hallway and out of the building. Earlier this week you had bought a new sketchbook and wanted to start using it soon.

You had hoped to get to school a bit early to start drawing but your alarms were muffled as your phone went completely under the pillow as you were rolling around all last night in your sleep.

You cut through the school gates as someone yelled for you to stop running but if you didn't you wouldn't make it to class. You went the shortest way towards your class and as you saw the teacher begin closing the door to your room as the bell was about to ring. But before they could close the door you managed to squeeze through and tumble in as the door shut and the bell signaled the beginning of school.

"Nice of you to join us, [Y/N]," The homeroom teacher chuckled.

You saluted to the teacher and made your way to your desk. Along the way you caught Sakusa's gaze but quickly look away.

The school day went surprisingly slow.

But as lunch came around the corner, Komori and Sakusa came up to your desk.

"Ready to eat lunch?" Komori asked.

You nodded and walked with them to the cafeteria to grab some food.

Komori and yourself had grabbed some food as Sakusa had his normal homemade bento. As you guys were in the crowds of other students you noticed that Sakusa was standing closer to you as people were rushing by. Some fangirls would ask Sakusa to eat with him but he immediately shook his head no and looked away from them.

His reaction to stand closer to you grew more significant as the crowd was becoming denser and unintentionally brushing up against you.

"I'm sorry," Sakusa mumbled quickly.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Komori as he smirked towards Sakusa.

You smiled pitifully at Sakusa's actions, "Let's do this instead."

You grabbed onto Sakusa's arm and pulled him in between Komori and yourself. Both of you guys were blocking either side of Sakusa so he felt a bit more comfortable.

When you guys finally got your food and made your way to a far away table you had thought to why Sakusa joined the line with the two of you as most of the time he would stand off to the side to wait for Komori.

But you shrugged it off as you were starving and ready to devour the food in front of you.

"Are you ready?"

You smiled over towards Sakusa who was waiting for you outside of the classroom. It was the end of the day and you were both ready to continue cleaning the paint off the school. You both waved goodbye towards Komori and headed towards the storage room for the cleaning supplies.

It was more of a struggle this time as you decided to bring your sketchbook. It's only been day two of cleaning but you already missed being in club and drawing. Sakusa had noticed you attempting to situate everything in your hands and grabbed the other bucket from your hand.

"I got it."

You blushed, "I'm sorry! Thank you!"

The two of you made it towards the designated area and set everything down to get ready. You rolled up your sleeves and you did a double take as Sakusa did the same.

His arms were flexing under his shirt and you blushed looking away as he turned his gaze towards you. His muscles were implanted in your mind and shook your head quickly as it shouldn't be something to draw in your sketchbook.

Well, maybe if you claim it's for reference.

Just like the day before you continued cleaning the paint off the school property and took breaks every now and then. But during one of the breaks you watched Sakusa drink his water as perfect rays of light were shining on him.

"Can I draw you?" You asked quickly.

Before Sakusa could even respond you had taken out your new sketchbook and flipped open to the first page.

You got out your favorite drawing tool and quickly started a rough sketch of Sakusa's features. As you kept glancing up at him to get the details he was blushing at your actions.

"Sakusa."

He hummed towards you in response as he sat still for you after a couple of minutes of you drawing.

"You're beautiful."

Sakusa's eyes widened and looked at you.

You had absentmindedly said that as you were sketching and your actions paused as you realized what you had just said. You put your drawing tool down and covered your face with both of your hands.

A groan escaped your lips.

"God, I'm so sorry," you said through your hands.

All you heard was a chuckle and the table shifting.

Sakusa sat next to you on the other side of the table and felt him grab onto your wrists and pull your hands away from your face.

"You're beautiful too, [Y/N]," he said quietly, his stare locking with yours.

Your blush only grew and you quickly pushed him away, "You're being too out of character!"

"What are you guys doing out here? Shouldn't you be cleaning?"

Both you and Sakusa glanced over at the teacher in embarrassment.

"We're getting back to it!" You shouted in response, getting up from the table.

Sakusa and yourself looked back at each other as the teacher left you two alone. You rolled your eyes and smiled towards Sakusa with a blush still on your face. He had his mask already over his face as he smirked back towards you.

You guys continued on cleaning for a while longer until Komori came up from practice and asked if you two were ready to go. You both nodded and put the supplies away.

As you two were gone, Komori saw the sketch that you started on and smiled knowingly.

The three of you were reunited and made your way out of the school gates.

You all had stopped by the store to grab some meat buns to eat on the way home. You guys were talking about volleyball and how nationals were coming up. You were excited for the two of them and heard that Sakusa was invited to go to All-Japan Youth training camp next week.

You were disheartened that he would be going for awhile but still supported him improving his skill. 

You had bid the two goodbye as you realized you were down the street from your apartment. You three were caught up in the conversation about getting ready for nationals and how you would be there to support the two of them.

As you got inside the apartment, you felt your phone vibrate and as you pulled it out you saw a message from Sakusa.

_**From: Sakusa** _

_Hey, I thought my text from yesterday went through but it apparently it did not. I hope you have a goodnight._

You sighed out in relief and did a small dance from reading the text.

_**Melon: I'm really excited to pump out these chapters and get the story flowing! I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far and I appreciate all the support!!** _


	6. 5

"Hey, [Y/N]!" Mai's voice came out of the speaker of your phone

"Hello, Mai!"

You were sitting on the stool next to your kitchen counter as you ate a plate of food for breakfast this morning. It was the weekend and you were happy to not have to worry about cleaning more of the school grounds.

Or going to school in general.

"Would you want to go to the store with me to pick up more art supplies?"

You thought for a moment as you were prepared to go out anyways to buy snacks to binge on while you caught up on some anime. But you were thinking about some new paints that had came back in stock.

"Sure! Let me get ready and I'll meet up with you!"

"I'll see you soon then!"

You finished up eating and went to your room to pick an every day outfit to go out in. You styled your hair and put on some accessories to compliment the rest of the outfit.

The walk from your apartment to the market wasn't so far and the weather was perfect.

As you got to the art store that you and Mai usually stop at you were the first one there. That was when you decided to pull out your phone and scroll through it. Sakusa had messaged you from time to time and you would keep a conversation but you never really made plans to do anything with him.

Mostly the fear of rejection.

"Hey! Sorry to make you wait! My little sister was crying that I was leaving and my mom had to hold her back," Mai's voice explained from next to you.

You smiled sympathetically for her sister, "It's quite alright! Let's go inside!"

The two of you were looking through the store briefly but split off to look at other tools that fit more of your art style. Mai and yourself had a rocky start to the friendship when you first joined the art club. But eventually grew to respect each other's artwork.

"Hey, [Y/N] is this the paint you were talking about?"

Mai had called out from a couple of rows away and as you looked she was standing next to the paint you were looking for.

"Yes! It's here!" You rushed over to the stand and picked up some of the paints to take a better look.

As you were sifting through the paints, Mai continued to look through some more paint brushes but as she looked up and out the window she saw a familiar looking pair.

"Hey, isn't that Komori and Sakusa?"

Your head snapped up instantly, "What? Where?"

Mai nodded her head in the direction she was looking and as you stood next to her you saw that it was indeed Komori and Sakusa.

"Do you want to see if they would like to shop with us?"

"Mai! They might be busy with other things!"

"Well, it won't hurt to ask," Mai said slyly and then left the store.

You gaped at her actions and stood still as you watched her interact with the other two. You see her motion her arms and then point over to where you're standing as you quickly duck out of view when you see their heads turn.

You grumbled to yourself as you thought about how you would've worn a better outfit.

"[Y/N], what are you doing?"

You saw the trio stand right next to you as they watch you slowly stand up and clear your throat.

"Oh you know, just taking a gander," you smiled with closed eyes towards them.

Mai shook her head as Komori laughed at your awkwardness.

Your group continued looking through the store as Mai answered Komori's questions as Sakusa stood closer to you. He took in your casual form as he's used to only seeing you in the school uniform.

"You look beautiful," Sakusa said quietly from next to you as you were looking through the paints.

You stiffened and blushed at his comment, clearing your throat again.

"You're acting out of character again," You teased back and finally picked out the set of colors you wanted.

You and Mai had checked out and met with the other two outside of the store. You all decided to go to a nearby cafe to grab a small treat. As you guys went to go sit at the booth, Komori sat down first on one side to which Mai slid right next to him while smiling innocently at you.

"Would you want to sit inside?" Sakusa asked you.

You smiled at his thoughtfulness and it was your favorite spot but you shook your head in response. The thought of him being close to the waiter / waitress probably would make him feel really uncomfortable. More than he is now as you were sure he doesn't like being out in public for long.

When you two took your seat you shared a menu with Sakusa and was sure that you were the only one flipping through it. After a couple of minutes a waitress had came up and started taking drink orders while giving side glances towards Sakusa who didn't really seem to notice.

"And for you?" the waitress said snidely at you.

"A strawberry milkshake, please!" You smiled ignoring their tone.

She came back with the drinks and took the dessert order. You guys had conversed quietly in the meantime and caught up with everything going on.

"I still can't believe that you basically got away scott free, [Y/N]," Komori laughed as you all reminisced about the paint event that happened.

"Thank you again for doing that for our club," Mai smiled sincerely, squeezing your hand quickly.

You chuckled in embarrassment and scratched the back of your neck, "Ah, it was nothing!"

"You were amazing."

Sakusa's voice had split through the atmosphere as everyone turned to him. His mask was off and he was already looking at you. He had a faint outline of a smile and you stared back soaking it all in.

"Wow, you're so handsome!" the waitress had came back with the desserts and ruined the moment between the two of you.

You quickly regained yourself and dug into your cheesecake.

The rest of the time you and Sakusa were quietly eating while Komori and Mai talked to themselves. As you finished up and paid for your meal you had went to the restroom. When you got out you saw Komori and Mai by the door and Sakusa finishing his payment. Then the waitress grabbed his hand and placed a note in it.

You tilted your head to the side as you felt a bit jealous but instantly saw Sakusa's reaction to the waitress grabbing onto his hand. As you walked to meet up with them you saw Sakusa throw the note away in the trashcan as you all walked out of the cafe.

"Well, I think it's time to get going home!" Mai announced abruptly.

You all were standing at an intersection leading different ways to each other's homes. 

"Ah, Sakusa! Can you walk [Y/N] home? I'll go with Mai," Komori requested smiling brightly towards Sakusa.

The look that towards Mai to try to figure out what was going on but Mai had looked away from you whistling to herself.

"Yeah, I can do that," Sakusa said immediately. 

You looked at him in surprise but was pushed towards him by the other two.

"Have a good walk home!" Mai shouted out to the two of you as you walked away.

The both of you were walking for a few minutes and you decided to strike up a conversation.

"So," you began and Sakusa looked towards you, "I saw that you threw away that waitresses number."

You grinned cheekily at Sakusa as he looked back in front of him.

"I didn't need her number."

"Oh?"

"I only wanted yours."

You stopped where you were and blushed madly at his words.

"Well you could've asked for it any time!" 

"You are right."

You gave him a side eye glance, "Then why didn't you ask for it?"

"Because I was nervous."

The two of you stopped walking as you had stopped for the second time trying to get a gauge on Sakusa. The Sakusa. Who never really showed emotions was nervous to ask for your number?

"I don't understand you." You simply stated.

The apartment complex came into view and you asked Sakusa if he wanted to come inside to get something to drink as a thanks for walking you home.

He nodded in response and the two of you made your way inside.

As you unlocked your door you placed the keys on the stand as usual and made your way to the fridge. As you were pouring out some water, Sakusa was looking around.

"You live by yourself?"

You hummed in response, "Yeah, it's just me here."

"What about your parents?"

The smile you wore was small and a sad one as you shrugged towards Sakusa.

"They live somewhere else. But they pay for the living expenses while I'm here which is nice."

Sakusa nodded as he took the glass that you handed him and he continued to the living room. As he got closer he noticed your anime and manga collection. Browsing what you have he noticed one that didn't look open.

"Have you not started on this one?" Sakusa asked as he pulled out the anime.

"Ah, no I haven't had time to. I was actually going to get started on catching up on some shows today."

"Mind if we watch this one?"

You grinned at him and took the content out of his hand, "Sure!"

As you guys got into the show you realized halfway through what you were forgetting.

"The snacks!"

**_Melon: I wanted a cute chapter to build on their relationship and grow!_ **


	7. 6

"I think that's it, Sakusa!"

You wiped the sweat off your forehead as you and Sakusa finished the last of cleaning up the paint.

"There seemed to have been more paint where we left off the last time," Sakusa looked at you in suspicion as you grinned innocently.

You weren't going to tell him that the next morning after you both watched anime through the night, had went back to school to get up most of the paint so that Sakusa can get back to practice. 

You knew that next week he would have to go to the All-Japan Youth training camp and wanted him to focus on getting back into the hang of things. Not that you think he really lost touch but it was valuable time that he offered to help instead of practicing.

The two of you put the cleaning supplies in the rightful places for the last time and you smiled proudly to yourself.

"Do you think that your teammates are still practicing?" You said nonchalantly as you picked up your bags.

Sakusa hummed in response, "They should be."

He started heading towards the gym where the boys volleyball team usually are and you followed right behind him. You heard the familiar noises of squeaking shoes and volleyballs smacking hard against the gym floors as you neared.

"Oh! Hey!"

As you two walked into the gym you both saw Komori waving excitedly to the two of you. You waved back in response as Sakusa was still looking ahead of him.

"We finished cleaning early and wanted to stop by!" You explained to Komori and some of the members as they stopped practicing to see what was going on.

"How about you two join us?" Komori grinned.

You smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of your neck, "Oh it's okay! But I'm sure Sakusa would probably want to join!"

"Oh come on!" Komori said, wrapping an arm around your shoulders, "It'll be a lot of fun!"

"That's what you said last time," you grumbled back.

Then you felt a hand wrap around your wrist and tug you towards them.

"I have an extra set of clothes you can borrow," Sakusa's voice cut through as he started pulling you away from Komori.

You blushed at the contact with Sakusa but then the thought of being in his clothes made the matter worse.

As you got to the empty locker room you saw Sakusa head straight to his locker and begin pulling out some of his clothes. He handed you a pair of shorts and one of his jerseys. As you looked around for a place to change you didn't see anything in view so as you turned around to ask Sakusa you saw that his shirt was already off.

Your breath hitched and you started coughing quickly.

The clothes in your hands were quickly brought up to your face to cover the view in front of you and to make sure you turned around as quick as you could.

That's when you found the scent of Sakusa's clothes to be very calming as you breathed in.

"I'm finished."

You slowly turned back towards him as you saw that he had also stored away his mask and there was a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"I--I need to change," You muttered shyly, looking anywhere but at him.

"You can change in here."

Your head shot up towards him and gave him a look of surprise.

"Don't worry. I'll stand guard at the door," He nodded towards you and walked out of the door, closing it softly behind him.

You scoffed at his actions and quickly fanned your face as if it would get rid of the blush that was still lingering.

Sakusa's clothes surprisingly fit you as you walked back to the gym comfortably.

"Here are some knee pads and shoes for you to wear," Sakusa instructed as you guys came closer to a shoe rack that seemed to have extra shoes for the team members.

You looked at Sakusa questionably.

"Some members tend to forget their shoes from time to time so we've been supplied extra just in case," Sakusa answered as he made a side glance towards Komori who was doing some receives.

Sakusa got a nod in understanding from you and you picked out the size shoes you needed as well as some knee pads.

"Let me help you," Sakusa said as he bent closer to you and adjusted the knee pads. You smiled at how gentle he was and didn't realize you were staring as he looked up at you.

"Like what you see?"

That in turn made you roll your eyes and for the first time you heard Sakusa chuckle. You were excited that he was opening up to you and your heart filled up with warmth from the experience. You smiled softly at his retreating form as he called out for you to come with.

During practice you learned that Sakusa's wrists were extremely flexible. So flexible that you were disgusted but intrigued that he could bend his hand until it touched his forearm. Your reaction when you first saw it made the entire team laugh and Sakusa smile lightly at you.

Komori had taught you how to toss since Sakusa wanted more practice with spiking.

It started off pretty poorly. But you ended up getting the hang of it and Sakusa was able to get some decent spikes out of them.

"Sakusa, you're so cool," you spoke out in awe as you watched him able to get a spike through a three person block.

He gave you a smile, "Your tosses are what's making it happen."

His compliment didn't go unnoticed by some of the teammates as well as Komori and you saw him wiggling his eyebrows from behind Sakusa.

You grinned widely with a blush dusting your cheeks.

Towards the end of practice, Sakusa started showing you different serves and how effective they can be.

"Can you teach me how to jump serve?" You said excitedly.

At this point of time you grew to really enjoy volleyball despite what happened during your first experience. The team and Sakusa were helpful in teaching you how to do tosses and receives but you were sure it was to their benefit too. 

Even though it was sloppy you got the hang of how to receive somewhat properly and now you wanted to learn how to serve as you kept getting distracted by the way Sakusa did his serves.

Sakusa looked at you with a curious expression, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

You nodded quickly and with determination in your tone, "Absolutely!"

Some of the teammates were intrigued as they watched Sakusa instruct you on how to do a jump serve. You watched intensely as Sakusa simplified it for you and told you the proper steps how to do it.

Komori at that point had rolled over the cart of volleyballs so you two had more to practice with instead of running over to grab it again.

As you understood the necessary steps you set up for a serve and before you did Sakusa came from behind you and straightened your hand for the necessary shot.

"Just keep in mind how you toss up the ball so it doesn't get out of reach or spin in the wrong direction."

You simply nodded and took the ball that was handed to you.

The ball was tossed up in the air and you took a step as you tossed it, you counted in your head three steps forward and jump.

As you jumped you prayed you looked as cool as Sakusa but when you swung your arm down the ball was caught on your forearm instead of your hand.

You landed, making sure you bend your knees as you did per Sakusa's instructions and immediately growled in disappointment.

When you turned around Sakusa was already ready with a ball in his hand to give to you.

He nodded towards you, "Try again."

You were ready and filled with confidence that you could do it.

So you took your position, going through your mind the process and went for it.

The toss felt a bit higher than last time but that's what you had needed. You took the forward steps needed and jumped.

A sting was felt on the palm of your hand as the ball connected with it. The ball shot through the court but was caught on the top of the net. Though it fell to the other side of the court and you heard some of the team cheer for you as you made the serve.

As you landed you looked at your palm that was still stinging and now red from impact.

You grinned and looked back towards Sakusa who was smiling proudly.

"We did it!" You said, holding up your hand in a way to get a high five from all the excitement.

Sakusa looked at your hand for a brief second and had a wave of uncertainty but didn't want to disappoint you in the moment.

So he gave you a high five.

From behind you there was a lot of gasping and groans.

"Sakusa! I did a good receive, can I get a high five too?"

"Why don't I ever give one?"

"I think that's the most contact I've seen him give anyone."

Komori rushed over beside you and held out his hand the way you did.

Sakusa looked at him for a brief second then walked away.

**Melon: Hey! I'm sorry I keep posting this earlier and earlier. I have a few things to do later on today and I might as well post it now! I hope you guys enjoyed the new episode and I'm excited that the next zodiac story will be on Suna!**


	8. 7

As you were changing the song on the playlist you heard someone call for you from behind.

"Hey [Y/N], can you pass the green paint, please?"

You smiled as you turned towards one of the newer members to your club and nodded in response. You walked over only a couple of feet to grab the tube of paint and handed it to them.

The days have flown by and it was already over half way through the week. But during that time you've gone back to your art club and started with a new project in making banners for the boys volleyball team. It was banners for the students to hold while they supported the boys in the nationals.

You would help with the banners during art club and afterwards head to the gym where the boys were to help with practice. Even learning more yourself.

It became a good routine the past few days and at the end of the day Sakusa and Komori would walk you home or getting food from the convenience store. Today you were pretty excited because the anime that you and Sakusa were watching will be showing a new episode. You both had planned to watch it together after binge watching the whole series when Sakusa had first came over to your apartment.

"Hey, [Y/N]! Komori is here for you!" Mai's voice had rung out.

You walked over to her, "Are you sure it's okay for me to leave early?"

Mai smiled, "Yeah, absolutely! We got it handled here and you've helped out a lot!"

"Alright, if you say so. But if you guys need anything be sure to call me!"

You had went to gather your belongings and waved goodbye to your club members. As you were leaving you had given Mai a confused look as you saw her with a light blush on her face and tucking her hair back behind her ear while speaking to Komori. As you and Komori had walked away, you turned to look back at her with her just waving away innocently.

But you gestured with your fingers pointing to your eyes and pointing them back towards her then spinning around the corner.

"What are you doing?" Komori asked you suspiciously.

"It's nothing!"

The both of you had reached the gym shortly after. You had already changed your clothes at the art club room just to make sure that you didn't get any paint on your school uniform. So you had sat at the bench to put on your shoes and knee pads.

"Sorry I didn't come to get you myself, Komori insisted on going."

You smiled at the shadow looming over you, "Hm, I see. Him and Mai seemed to have a good chat while waiting for me."

"The dots are beginning to connect," Sakusa stated as he bent down to once again to help you with your knee pads.

"You know I can handle these knee pads," You teased.

"Are you sure? One was practically on the side of your knee," Sakusa shot back, a smirk shadowing his features as he looked up to see a grumpy expression on your face.

"Now you're just flat out lying."

Sakusa placed a hand on the bench and lifted up slightly to come face to face with you.

"I would never lie. Especially when I get to see that cute expression on your face."

Your blush bloomed all over your face and surprised at his forwardness.

"I--I--"

"Come, love birds! We must warm up before our practice game!"

You heard Sakusa quietly laugh under his breath and that only made your heart rate beat faster.

During the short practice time you helped the coach fill up the water bottles and have towels set for the practice game. The team colors were all placed in the appropriate area and you began to help with tosses for the team.

It was last minute when they had asked you to help with some manager duties for a practice game but with Mai's permission you were happy to help. Especially since Sakusa helped you clean up the school.

You didn't know who was coming, Komori had said it quickly in passing. Maybe Obajoesa?

That was when you realized that you aren't really in touch with any of the schools, being in your own world.

While you were handing bottles to the team you witnessed more and more girls from our school filling up the stands. Which was usual due to Sakusa.

But it seemed more than normal and while you were looking more closely it seemed that some girls in the crowd weren't even apart of your school.

"I-- What's going on?"

"Aobajohsai is coming," Komori said while smacking the back of your head, "I told you this already."

"What about them is having the girls so wild?"

Komori sighed, "It's because of Oikawa."

"What about Oikawa?"

The team that was around you all looked at you in disbelief.

"You don't know Oikawa?"

You glanced around nervously, "Am I supposed to?"

"He's one of the most popular players in high school volleyball!"

"He is one of the best setters too!"

"I heard he should've gone to Shiratorizawa."

You shrugged at all of their comments.

"Well, I don't really know him so oh well." You said nonchalantly as you grabbed the now empty bottles and went to go refill them.

Sakusa was off to the side, listening into the conversation and smiled slightly from what you had said.

When Aobajohsai stepped into the gym you could hear the chatter from the ladies stop for a split second then begin to scream for Oikawa.

You wince at the sudden level of volume and rub the side of your head as an instant headache started. Sakusa reached over to you and began patting your back in sympathy.

The team got settled in a bit away from you guys and you had noticed a girl with them on their team. You just instantly pinned it as their own manager and shrugged off the underlying feeling. But when you glanced over at Sakusa it seemed that he just noticed who it was and flinched subtly.

He had regained himself and bore a neutral expression but the movement hadn't gone unnoticed by you.

As you turned your glance over you caught Komori's gaze and saw a sympathetic look on his face. You tilted your head but only got a head shaking in response. So you dropped it for the time being.

"Oho! I didn't know you guys got a manager!"

The voice boomed out loudly and you turned at the source. From a few feet away you see someone with, admittedly, a handsome face smirking over in your direction. 

Then you see the girl from before peek her head over and send a quick glare at you. You immediately gawked at the hostility that was shown blatantly on the girls face. 

You felt a presence behind you and looked up as you saw Sakusa standing close at your side.

"What of it?" Sakusa asked sternly.

"She's pretty cute, would it be okay if we have her too?"

An uncharacteristic growl was heard from Sakusa and you looked at him in surprise. Komori had immediately came up and pulled Sakusa away.

You saw the rest of the team glare over at Oikawa and pulled you away from him. They formed a barrier around you as the coach gave last minute tips for the game.

The match had started and was well into halfway through the first set. Itachiyama and Aobajohsai were struggling from the start trying to get the hang of each other. They weren't expecting different moves from each side and quickly adapted to them.

But Itachiyama adapted much quicker and took the first set.

As you were passing out bottles and towels you went up to Sakusa.

"You did very well out there."

"I felt like I struggled," Sakusa said in a monotone manner.

"Yeah, you were pretty rough at the start."

You grinned up at Sakusa as he gave you an annoyed look at the statement.

"But you got your act together and you did well. Don't beat yourself up!"

He nodded and smiled gently at you.

"I wish he would smile at me like that," Komori whined from behind you.

The second set started shortly after and as you were straightening things out you felt someone burning a hole through you.

When you looked in the direction you saw the manager from Aobajohsai glaring fiercely at you.

You looked in surprise with wide eyes and glanced behind you. But as you didn't see anyone you took a look back towards her and saw that she was still glaring.

The glare immediately had you questioning why she was doing it for so long and for what reason.

This was the first time ever seeing this girl who was holding so much animosity.

In the end, Itachiyama had won the practice match in the third set. Everyone had done well to try and come out to the top but Aobajohsai had just fell a bit short.

As you and the team began to clean up the gym you heard the girl's voice cut through the atmosphere.

"Sakusa, can we talk?"

"No."

The tone and short answer had caught you off guard. You knew that Sakusa was reserved and people would assume that he was mean from his demeanor when he's blunt. But overall he was a sweet guy.

"Please? I would really like to talk things out with you."

Sakusa immediately set what he was holding down on the floor and looked straight at the captain.

"May I be excused?"

The captain looked at him in surprise and nodded his head.

Assuming that Sakusa was going to hear out what she had to say you continued on with your cleaning, a bit uncomfortable at the thought of it.

But then you heard Sakusa speak again, "[Y/N], let's head out. We have plans."

Your head shot up immediately looking at Sakusa who held a firm expression. To which you looked at the captain who nodded quickly in approval.

Komori came up to you and took the cleaning supplies, "Go on now."

"Sakusa, please," The girl said quietly trying to get closer to Sakusa.

Yet as you walked over to Sakusa he had immediately grabbed your hand and you were instantly worried about any germs. But as you looked at his face he held a grim expression that shut down any thoughts in your head.

As the two of you passed the girl, you saw a surprised look on her face then a second later the same glare from earlier appeared but more ferociously.

The two of you grabbed your belongings and Sakusa had immediately grabbed onto your hand again. It seemed to be a more comforting thing for Sakusa at this point and you didn't mind the contact.

As you guys got further away from school you decided it was time to bring up what just happened.

"So..," You began trailing off slightly, "I'm assuming an ex?"

Sakusa sighed slightly from behind his mask, "Yeah."

_**Melon: I hope you guys are doing well!** _


	9. 8

While you and Sakusa were walking, still hand in hand, you kept giving him side glances.

His face was still full of turmoil after what had just occurred at the practice game. So you did what you thought was best after any sort of breakup.

And that was to get some ice cream.

You decided then to nudged Sakusa with your hand, "Hey, let's stop by the store real quick!"

Sakusa nodded and followed you to the nearest store along the way back to your apartment.

You went towards the freezer section of the store and asked Sakusa what his favorite flavor was. He mentioned that he didn't really have a preference so you went with any common ice cream flavor.

The thought of eating normal food crossed your mind so you grabbed some ramen and a few other ingredients to make as you guys haven't eaten after the game. While everything was paid and bagged up you were heading towards the apartment.

At that point Sakusa had not went back to holding your hand and you brushed it off even if a wave of disappointment washed over you.

The apartment complex came in view shortly after and you both made your way inside.

You dropped off the food and put the ice cream in the freezer as you went to go change into something more comfortable before cooking.

When you came back Sakusa was sitting on a stool at the counter as he watched you cook the ramen. He didn't seem to really communicate what happened or say much at all as you cooked. 

Everything was still pretty quiet as you guys ate and started an episode of the anime.

But you could still tell that something was on his mind as you were still checking on him from time to time.

After you both were done eating and you had set your bowls down on the table you reached out to stop Sakusa from playing the next episode.

"Erm, Sakusa," You said nervously, "I know that you probably don't want to talk about it but I hope you know if you ever need to get anything off your chest you can with me."

As you glanced up towards him you saw him looking down at his lap and a firm frown was etched on his face as his mask was still off of him.

"I know. I just don't want to burden you with this," Sakusa said quietly.

You smiled gently, "It's always good to let things out so you don't keep hurting yourself from your bottled feelings."

Sakusa looked into your eyes for a moment as he contemplated what he should do next. You could tell that in this situation he was hurt a lot to really trust someone. But what shocked you was seeing tears pool up in his eyes then he hastily wiped them away.

You immediately went to grab some tissues and handed it towards him.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, Sakusa. I just want you to know you aren't alone with anything that you go through. I consider you one of my closest friends and you're a great person."

While you were giving comforting words that's when you broke out the ice cream and spoons then walked back to the couch to sit next to him.

You opened the lid and dug in the spoons as you sat closer to him to share the food.

"She cheated on me."

It was barely a whisper but you still heard him as clear as day. The movement between both of you were still as you sat in shock and Sakusa waiting for a response.

You quickly regained yourself and looked at him.

Sakusa's face was filled with sadness and hurt as he just kept looking at his lap.

His beautiful face was broken and you just wanted to do everything you could to fix him.

"I'm so sorry, Sakusa," you said gently.

"She cheated on me with Oikawa."

Your jaw instantly dropped.

"That bitch," you said angrily.

The look Sakusa gave you was pure disbelief.

You got up instantly and started pacing the room, "The nerve of those two, how could they just do that to you? What did you do to deserve it?"

While you were pacing you did an instant turn and went to kneel down in front of Sakusa. Your actions were sporadic and Sakusa was trying to keep up.

But he wasn't expecting you to grab onto both of his hands as you held it firmly.

"Sakusa, you need to understand that you didn't do anything wrong and someone who cheats is a terrible person."

He sighed, "It's hard getting over someone you used to love."

"I know it is. You probably will never lose that love for someone. But some day you will move on and find someone that is so worth it. You just gotta be patient and let it happen when it happens," you stated firmly.

Then you took both of his hands and had the pointer fingers pointed at each other as the other fingers were tucked in. You used your own hand and had it flat, making it do a chopping motion as it broke apart the fingers that were once together.

"What are you doing?" Sakusa beginning to question your mindset.

You grinned brightly, "To break off any bad spirits!"

Sakusa then smiled at your antics, the smile you made sure to store in your mind until the end of time.

Then you realized the ice cream had probably melted all over the table.

The last school day of the week had passed by quickly and the weekend was right around the corner before Sakusa had to leave for the training camp. 

After that night that you and Sakusa talked, you both were practically inseparable.

"Are you ready?" Sakusa asked from the art club door as you were sitting on a stool in front of the art piece you were still working on.

You smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah! Give me one second!"

"What are you working on?" Sakusa said as he began walking towards your art.

You began to panic and quickly ushered him out of the room.

"It's nothing to worry your pretty little head about!"

"Pretty? Just pretty?" Sakusa teased.

"Don't push yourself, sir!"

That weekend you both had decided to plan both days on something fun. Which included going to the manga store, the arcade and new food places you both haven't been to. Each night would end with Sakusa making sure that you got home safe.

It was the last day of your events and Sakusa stopped with you at the front of the apartment complex.

"Will you message me while I'm gone?" Sakusa was nervous when he asked and was looking off to the side.

Your head tilted in confusion, "Well, of course I will!"

Sakusa sighed in relief at your response.

"You'll miss me too much if I don't!"

He then smacked you on the top of your head to which you laughed at his reaction.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" You said through your laughter, "I would've messaged even if you didn't want to talk to me."

"I always want to talk to you."

Your face turned red as his comments always seemed to get to you.

"Hush," You said waving him off, "Don't forget to let me know when you get home!"

Sakusa smiled from under his masked and nodded then started walking down the path towards his home.

You had watched him for a bit until turning to walk inside with a smile on your face and your cheeks still warm.

The days going back at school seemed to have dragged on as Sakusa wasn't there. You stuck with Mai for the most part as well as the club.

After the paint event at lunch happened you guys had four new applicants and they were definitely promising members. You had a lot of fun with them and taught them what you knew with art.

There were days where you stayed late to finish that art piece you've been working on for a while.

It was the piece that you started sketching of Sakusa.

You were invested on making it nice and showing it to him some day when it was done.

One day after school everyone had left early as most of the activities in the club were finished. You had sat in the corner, working on the art as you heard the door slide open.

As you looked up you thought it was a member forgetting an item but you saw that it was a familiar place.

"You're [Y/N], right?"

Your face hardened in annoyance as you saw the familiar glare.

"Can I help you? Students not from this school aren't allowed to be on school grounds."

"Stay away from Sakusa," Ari said instantly.

You were taken back, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter, stay away from him."

"Leave."

You got up from your stool and held your ground.

"You don't just waltz in here and tell me what to do."

"This is a warning before it gets worse for you." Ari stated as she turned around and walked out of the room.

Your heart was racing in anger.

The warning Ari had given you meant nothing to you until the days started cascading in.

Almost every day a new letter would be given to you from confused students and as you opened them there was a word written on the note.

It was hateful, derogatory words that were written and every time it would be stated at the bottom 'stay away'.

Eventually more and more things would happen to you.

You were frustrated that you would come to your classroom and your desk would be written all over with more words or rumors being spread around about you.

The thought of Ari's warning was filling your mind as you wondered how she was causing it. So you decided to check with Mai if she knew her.

Mai was sitting in her classroom during lunch as you approached her. As she saw you she immediately asked if you were okay.

"I've been hearing what some people have been saying and it's wild. I've been telling them it's not true and for the most part a lot of people believe me. But some are still listening to the bullshit."

You shrugged, "It figures, people are always about the juicy content. I'm doing okay, I'm just confused. Do you know anyone named Ari?"

Mai thought for a second and then her mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"The Ari that had to transfer schools? The Ari that was popular at school? Wait ..the Ari that used to date Sakusa!?"

The last part you had to hush Mai as she yelled it out loud.

"My fault. But yeah, she used to be popular here. Shit, that's probably what's going on. Some of her friends might be in on it too."

You sighed in frustration, "I didn't ask for this."

**Melon: When I made this chapter I really wanted Sakusa to show emotions on the situation with his ex. If you ever need to talk to anyone about anything please talk to someone you feel comfortable with. Not only would it feel good but also its nice knowing someone is there for you!**


	10. 9

"[Y/N] you should really talk to Sakusa about this," Mai said as she saw you once again in the art room eating lunch by yourself.

You shook your head as you took another bite out of your food, "No, I don't want to bother him when he should have a clear mind and be ready for nationals."

"You've been sitting here eating your lunch alone for the last few days, [Y/N]!"

"And I should've done it sooner honestly. It's so peaceful and no one around while you're eating," you defended yourself. It also gave you a chance to think about how everything is going.

It's half way through the week and it's been a routine with the same people who keep messing around with you. They shove trash in your desk, write all over it, still give you letters that tell you to back off and then your locker keeps getting vandalized.

For the most part you've done your best to ignore it and clean up the best that you can. But today whoever is helping Ari had used permanent marker on your locker and desk.

The teacher had made sure to ask the class to take responsibility but of course no one did. You had simply told them that you were just going to clean it up yourself and maybe the culprit will get caught.

But that hadn't happened.

The days passed on and whenever Sakusa would ask how school was going you made sure to keep it simple and say that everything was fine!

You told him the progress that the club was making and how the banners for the nationals were basically done. Despite everything going on with you, it was exciting to see that the new members were connecting so well with the club and you felt happy to see that the club was going to stay.

Mai had let up on her concerns with you as you insisted you were fine but her wariness was still written all over her face. She decided then that she was going to eat lunch with you for the rest of the week until she could figure out the best way to stop what was going on.

As you guys sat eating lunch you finally had the chance to ask her what was going on with her love life.

"So ..about Komori," the sly grin on your face caused Mai to blush in embarrassment as well as your words.

She rolled her eyes shortly after, "It's nothing."

You gasped at her playfully while putting a hand on your chest.

"How could you say that about Komori? He seems to really like you!"

"Wait, has he talked about me?" Mai said quickly.

You chuckled evilly, "I got you where I want you!"

"I'm leaving."

"No, no! I'm kidding!" You said grabbing onto her arm, "But for real, I think there is a connection between the two of you."

Mai blushed again as she fiddled with her fingers in her lap, "Do you really think so?"

The quick nod in agreement from you had filled her with hope.

"I think that you guys are really cute! I'm sure things will work out between the two of you!"

"Thanks, [Y/N]. I really do like him and he's an absolute sweetheart," Mai rambled on about how she felt for Komori. You smiled warmly at her and enjoyed this moment as much as you could.

It was nice feeling safe with a friend with everything going on.

Mai and yourself parted ways to get back to your respective classrooms.

There was suspicion growing every step that you took as you headed towards your class and you felt that something was done by Ari's henchpeople.

You slid the door open and you noticed that everyone stopped their whispering and broke away from your desk.

An eyebrow was lifted in curiosity as you saw that people were actually around your desk which made them pretty suspicious.

As you got closer you noticed food that was smeared all over your desk and as you looked you noticed that your bag was covered in the same substance. Liquid was dripping off the sides of the desk and it looked to be ketchup with mashed up food all over the place.

You slowly turned around looking at the crowd that was around, "Did any of you literally just do this?"

Everyone shook their head no quickly.

"Er, I'm sorry, [Y/N]. Most of us actually just got back and we didn't see who could've done it," A boy from a few rows away said quickly.

Another student came up, "I'm sorry this keeps happening. Let me help you clean this up."

You were surprised that others were actually volunteering to help as you all went to grab rags and cleaning supplies.

The help was appreciated and you were glad that people had your back. But you still didn't understand how no one saw it. So you were still suspicious that someone in the class had done it and possibly got help from another student that wasn't in this class.

After cleaning up the mess and the class started, you thought to yourself about what has been going on. You decided to never tell Sakusa what was going on because he didn't need to worry himself about what was all happening.

You were sure that you could handle it yourself and get to the bottom of it.

The last day of the week you stayed back once again in the art room as you were almost done with your painting of Sakusa. Your pride had radiated off of you as you looked at the almost completed work.

You wanted to make sure it was close to perfection and it was just close to that.

While working on the last few details you had your headphones in listening to music so you didn't hear the door open.

Then you felt one of your headphones being torn off from you ear and you quickly smacked the hand that dared to be rude.

As you looked up you saw Ari standing there with anger written all over her face.

"What did I say?"

"The fuck are you talking about?"

Ari smacked you across the face, "Stay away from Sakusa."

You instantly reached to grab her wrist and twisted her arm.

"Don't you dare touch me again," you hissed.

You then pushed her away but she grabbed onto the painting you have been working on and you froze.

"I told you to stay away."

"And I have! He's not even here!" You panicked as you saw her glance over the painting.

"So you draw him instead?" Her lips pouted and her voice was sickeningly sweet.

"Give that back."

Ari looked it over once more and then back at you. Her face was neutral for a second until it contorted to annoyance as she ripped the painting in half.

"Do as I say next time," Ari stated and dropped the two pieces onto the floor.

You scrambled over to the art work you've been working on all week and stared at the pieces as you placed them side by side.

The excitement and pride had drained slowly out of your body as you kept looking.

How could you ever show this to Sakusa now?

As you kept looking, tears had already fallen on the painting as you started to sob.

All you kept thinking was to make sure that Sakusa wouldn't be burdened and you thought how much of a hypocrite you were from what you said to him the previous weekend.

"[Y/N]! Hey!" Komori was waving at you from the school gates.

The weekend went by too quickly. The whole time you sat in your apartment and tried to busy yourself.

But any time that Sakusa would ask to see you it was an instant dismissal and you told him that you were busy with an art project.

When you got closer towards Komori you noticed that Sakusa was also there. You simply smiled and waved.

"How were you the whole week without us?" Komori asked as you guys walked towards class.

"Oh you know," you said with a small smile, clutching onto your bag.

Sakusa was giving you side glances and you could tell. But the only time you were grateful for his fan girls was right then and there as they came up, squealing in happiness that he was back.

You kept walking on as Komori stayed back to help Sakusa with the crowd. The only thing that Sakusa could do in that moment was just stare at your retreating form as he wondered what was going on.

**Melon: Oh oh, baby! Thank you for reading! I'm really excited, only three more chapters left!**


	11. 10

"[Y/N], whats going on?"

You looked up from the assignment on your desk towards Komori who came up to you as the bell rung.

It was the end of the school day and its been a couple of days since you talked to Sakusa. You were distant with both him and Komori just to make it seem that you were busy with school and club activities.

But they knew something was different ever since they came back from the training camp.

You just shook your head at Komori's question, "Nothing is going on."

He noticed the way you started packing up your things quickly and placed a hand on your arm.

"You know you could talk to me, right?"

"Of course, Komori," you smiled weakly at him, "I must go now though, I'll talk to you later."

Komori watched as you walked away and Sakusa came up behind him.

"She didn't say anything?" Sakusa questioned.

"No, but I'll ask around," Komori said in determination.

Mai was waiting in the art room for you as you came in earlier than the rest of the members. She had noticed how shaken up you were and took your hand.

"Did they do something again?"

You shook your head.

Ever since Sakusa had came back the bullying from Ari's friends were more secretive than the previous week.

There were letters every day going into your locker or your desk and the notes were worse than before. One day you had gone to the restroom but you were trapped in one of the stalls as one of the girls had put a broom through the stall door handles.

You ended up being late for class as another student found you a while later.

Lunch was still being eaten in your art room with Mai or just by yourself if she was busy. Any time you would try to go get food in the lunch area you would get tripped every so often but you wouldn't see who it was from and they did it while you were by yourself.

Komori would always insist on Sakusa and him joining you but you would say no.

You knew that if someone tried pulling a stunt everything you held secret would unravel.

What you didn't know though was how Sakusa kept a close eye on you.

Sakusa had begun putting the pieces together no matter how much you tried distancing yourself.

As the other members started coming in you had went to your own area and pulled out your art supplies.

But ever since the incident with Ari you had stared at a blank canvas.

You had no inspiration.

The worry seeped through Mai as she saw you sit there with frustration written all over your face. Mai hadn't seen you this way in a long time and she didn't know what would be the best way to help you.

As you sighed in defeat you heard a knock at the entrance door.

You stiffened as you were worried who it might've been.

"Is [Y/N] busy?"

The voice came from Sakusa.

You sunk lower into your seat to hide from view but you heard Mai's voice call for you.

' _Traitor_ ,' you thought in frustration.

Your head peaked from the side of the canvas as you saw Sakusa and Mai stand by the door as her hand gestured you to come over.

The sigh in defeat released from you as you walked over to the pair.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" Sakusa asked as you reached them.

Mai grinned widely, "Of course she can!"

She pushed you outside the room and closed the door as quick as she could.

You gawked in surprise by her actions then pouted at the situation she put you in.

But what surprised you more was when Sakusa grabbed your hand and pulled you away from the door. He took you to an empty classroom and closed the door softly behind you both.

Sakusa then handed you a strawberry milk box from behind his back that he had held the entire time.

"I know you haven't been talking to Komori or myself for a while," Sakusa started.

He noticed the way that you looked away in guilt but placed both of his hands on your cheeks to make you look at him.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me what's going on. But I want you to know that whatever it is you don't have to go through this alone."

Tears had threaten to form but you were persistent to keep them at bay.

"I've grown to care for you a lot, [Y/N]. So even if you don't want to tell me, I will be there to protect you."

Sakusa then had pulled down his mask, which had you confused by those actions.

Until he kissed you softly on the forehead.

Your body froze in shock.

He pulled up his mask and grabbed your hand once again.

"Come on, let's head back."

You simply nodded and let him lead the way back.

The two of you said your goodbyes as he dropped you off and you numbly walked back to your area in the art room. Everyone was giving you questioning looks as Mai smiled away.

As Sakusa was heading back to his practice he noticed along the way that a pair of students were at a locker attempting to stuff something through the slits of the locker.

Sakusa took a closer look and realized that it was your locker and as he looked at whoever was near it he recognized one of them.

His anger began to radiate off of him and he headed towards the two.

"What are you doing, Yuna?"

The two of the students stopped snickering as they heard Sakusa from behind them.

One of them, Yuna, had turned slowly towards him.

"What do you mean, Sakusa? Shouldn't you be at practice?"

Sakusa then glanced at her hand and saw your name written on top of it. He then snatched the letter away from Yuna as she yelped in surprise.

"What is this?" Sakusa questioned angrily.

Yuna gulped as her other friend tried backing her up, "It's none of your business, hand it back!"

"No," Sakusa said simply.

"If I hear that your best friend, Ari, is doing something to [Y/N] I won't hesitate to hold back."

"I-Is that a threat?" Yuna stuttered.

Sakusa began walking away, "Take it as you will."

A closer examination at the letter Sakusa didn't see that it was the same writing as his ex. But he wondered why her best friend was trying to put the letter in [Y/N]'s locker.

But before Sakusa could read it he had already reached the gym and decided to put the letter in his bag to read later.

While you were sitting in the club room you had thought over what Sakusa told you. You were frustrated that this could distract Sakusa from nationals but you were happy.

Happy that he cared so much to look out for you.

You looked out the window and noticed that dark clouds were rolling in and you realized then that you had forgotten to bring an umbrella for the weather.

Now you were simply frustrated at yourself.

Time had passed and you still had not found anything to draw. It was now pouring rain and most of the club members had left to try to beat the rain as Mai saw the clouds coming in.

You had told her that you wanted to work on something as you stayed behind once again.

The rain didn't seem to be letting up so you decided to try to see if the main office might have spare umbrellas to take and return the next day.

After you had your things gathered you made your way to the office.

But as you got there they had told you the last umbrella was already taken so you shrugged and told yourself it wouldn't be too bad running in the rain.

You went to swap out your shoes from the shoe locker and heard a voice from behind you over the rain.

"Do you have an umbrella?" Sakusa asked you.

You shook your head in response.

Sakusa sighed in irritation at the girl in front of him. How could someone be so forgetful and not bring an umbrella? Did she even check the forecast for today?

As for you, you were grinning embarrassingly towards Sakusa and rubbing the back of your neck.

You saw Sakusa analyzing the situation and looked down at his own umbrella. His face winced at a thought that ran across his mind but was quick to get back to his poker face. [Y/N] just smiled at his antics, even though it wasn't much because his face mask had covered half of his face you could see the discomfort he held. You knew Sakusa is a germaphobe.

Even though he had kissed you earlier on the forehead.

But the thought of a quick kiss was nothing compared to being next to someone huddled under an umbrella during a ten minute walk.

What you didn't know though that Sakusa had winced at the fact that his umbrella was unfortunately small and made for one person to stand under. He was annoyed at the circumstances and should've bought the bigger umbrella instead.

He hadn't wanted you to get sick because of the rain.

While he was thinking of the best course of action you stood there staring at Sakusa as you realized how much you had missed talking to him. The mere moments just standing there you soaked in his features.

The first thing you always look at about him was his hair. How you would just love to lay next to him and run your fingers through his waves. Even if it was just a simple thought you couldn't hold back your heart from beating quicker.

You turned around as if he would hear your heartbeat and impure thoughts through the pouring down rain and decided that you didn't want to make him uncomfortable by sharing an umbrella.

So you made your decision.

"I'll catch you later, Sakusa!"

"Wa-Wait, where are you going?"

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do!"

Sakusa watched as your form was already soaked in mere seconds as you ran out into the rain. He gritted his teeth and before he could try to talk himself out of it he went after you.

That was when Sakusa discovered how good of a runner you were and you were already halfway towards the apartments.

But as you slowed down, Sakusa was finally able to catch up.

He grabbed on to your arm and pulled you back towards him. The momentum caught you off guard as you crashed back into Sakusa's chest. But he stood firm as he caught you.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

You glared up at him, "You didn't have to come after me!"

He glared back in response.

"And you didn't have to run in the rain!"

You tried wiggling away from his grip but he wouldn't let go.

"I don't want you getting sick, you idiot!"

The pout on your face was visible as you looked away from him.

"But now you might get sick," you mumbled quietly.

"Then stop trying to getting away and just be with me."

Tears began to run down your cheek as you heard his words through the rain.

You choked over your words as it slipped out, "I'm sorry but I can't."

**_Melon: So the recent episode of Haikyuu made me cry._ **


	12. 11

Komori went up to Mai on the last day of school for the week and asked how [Y/N] was doing.

Mai smiled at his concern, "She's doing okay. But she's a baby when it comes to being sick."

"Oh, I am too. But as long as she's not being stubborn and takes her medication she'll be good in no time," Komori said in determination.

"Don't worry about her while you guys are gone, she's in good hands!" Mai said brightly.

Komori grabbed Mai's hand as they walked down the hallway, "But not for too long, your good hands gotta come back to me some day!"

Mai blushed and giggled at his antics.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Mai nodded for Komori to continue.

"Has Ari been bothering [Y/N]?" Komori asked as he stood in front of Mai. His eyes were mixed with worry and anger.

Mai had knew then that the gig was up and sighed in sadness.

"[Y/N] didn't want to bother you guys with this. I'll tell you, but please don't tell Sakusa."

Komori nodded in agreement.

"Ari has been bothering [Y/N] for a while. I guess ever since she had saw [Y/N] help you guys at the practice game."

Komori was caught off guard, "For that long!? How?"

"She's been getting her friends to help her while she isn't at this school. But she had come to visit a few times."

Komori sat down on the floor as he took in the information. He hadn't realized how much that you had gone through and was in the dark about all of it. Mai knelt down next to him and took his hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I wanted to respect [Y/N]'s wishes."

Komori smiled weakly at Mai, "It's okay. I understand and I'm glad you were at least there for her. But we have to do something about this."

"I'll be visiting her today to drop off the assignments and make sure she's taking her medicine. I'll see what I can do while I'm there," Mai said in thought.

They parted ways and said goodbyes as they went to their respective club activities after they decided on a plan.

After club hours, Mai made her way to your apartment. She was given a spare key to come in whenever she needed to.

As she reached your place, she put her belongings on the side table and your assignments on the kitchen counter. 

When she opened your bedroom door she saw you huddled under the blankets. You groaned as she had opened your blinds and window to let some fresh air in.

You dug yourself deeper into the blankets as the light was too blinding.

"[Y/N], have you taken your medication from this morning?"

"Yes ma'am," you said then went into a coughing fit.

Mai had went to fill up a fresh glass of water for you and helped you sit up to drink some of it. As you laid back down and pulled the blankets closer to you.

You felt Mai take a rag and wipe off the sweat on your forehead.

"I'm going to make you some soup, if you need anything please let me know."

You nodded in response then looked up weakly at her, "Thank you for taking care of me, I appreciate you being there for me."

Mai smiled sincerely, "Of course, I know you would do the same for me."

You smiled softly then Mai got up to get started on the food.

As you rolled over and before Mai left she cleaned up your night stand and noticed there was a letter with Sakusa's name on it.

Mai took a glance at you and then back at the letter.

She groaned internally but thought to herself that it was better to ask for forgiveness than permission as she grabbed the letter.

As Mai got to the kitchen she wanted to make sure that it wasn't anything bad but skimmed the first few sentences and realized that you were writing to Sakusa about all that had happened the last few weeks.

Quickly putting the letter in the side pocket of Mai's bag she sighed in relief that she could help, along with Komori, to mend this situation.

Mai had met with Komori the day the team was setting out for nationals. 

Sakusa was standing at a distance staring in confusion but shrugged it off as they've been close the last few days.

The pair had walked off to the side for some privacy as Mai handed the letter to Komori.

"I saw this on [Y/N]'s night stand. It's a letter written to Sakusa," Mai explained.

Komori pulled her into him, "I know this is hard but thank you for doing this."

Mai wrapped her arms around Komori and she nodded.

"I just want [Y/N] to be happy again."

Komori smiled at Mai's sincere words and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, when I get back would you want to go on a date with me?" Komori asked.

Mai's face reddened but she looked away from him, "I'll think about it."

As she looked back she saw Komori's defeated face and chuckled.

"I'm kidding, of course I will."

Komori grinned and kissed her other cheek, "Good, I would've cried the whole time at nationals."

Mai rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm.

The boys volleyball team settled into their hotel and went to the gym to start working on three v. three practice games.

Komori was noticing how distracted Sakusa was and how he kept checking his phone. He seemed to have been replying to someone a lot while they were at practice.

"Who ya talking to?" Komori said as he came up from behind Sakusa.

The chance that Komori had to ask what was going on came when they took a small break from the games.

Sakusa shrugged, "No one."

"It can't be no one when you've been going to your phone constantly," Komori teased.

Sakusa sighed in annoyance.

"It's Ari."

Komori took a step back in surprise.

"Ari? Why Ari?"

Sakusa shook his head and took a drink from his bottle.

"What's going on? Why is she back in the picture?"

"She's been talking to me more," Sakusa stated simply.

Komori tilted his head, "That doesn't mean we gotta talk back to the trash."

"I met with her this weekend. I think I might start dating her again."

"Bro," Komori began, "She cheated on you. That should already say enough on why you shouldn't go back to her. Besides I thought things were going well with you and [Y/N]."

"She said she couldn't be with me."

Komori blinked in response.

This started to make so much sense to as what was going on between the two and why Sakusa was more quieter than normal.

That's when Komori placed a hand on Sakusa's shoulder, "I need to show you something when we get back to the hotel."

Sakusa looked up at him with a questioning gaze but the whistle blew signalling for practice to resume and the team went back on the court.

It was late when they got back to the hotel and the team took turns taking a shower.

Once everyone was settled in for the night. Komori had pulled Sakusa to the side on his futon.

Komori pulled out his bag and retrieved the letter that Mai had given him earlier that day. Sakusa was handed the letter and his took it but looked back at Komori with confusion.

"Just read it," Komori said as he looked away and pulled out his phone to give Sakusa some space.

Sakusa scanned over the letter with your handwriting and soaked all the information in. He ended up re-reading the letter multiple times until he realized something.

Komori felt Sakusa get up quickly and rush over to his bag.

The letter from a while back was pulled out and Sakusa was angry at himself for forgetting something so important.

He opened up the letter and read all the horrible words written towards [Y/N].

At the end of the letter he saw the words that told you to stay away from him and it was from Ari.

"I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, but it's okay that you are," Komori said while he was laying on his futon.

**_Melon: One more chapter!! ʕ •ᴥ•ʔゝ☆_ **


	13. Final

"Sakusa! Babe! How's it going so far? Are you all settled in?"

Ari's voice rung through Sakusa's phone as him and Komori were sitting in the hotel room.

"Ari," Sakusa began, "Don't ever talk to me again."

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

Sakusa growled in anger, "Don't ever come near me or [Y/N] again."

"What do you mean? What did that bitch say?" Ari was in a panic.

"If you try anything else like you've done to her for the past few weeks I will report you and put a restraining order. Goodbye."

Komori pat Sakusa on the back and gave him a thumbs up.

Now it was time for Sakusa to call [Y/N]. But the phone kept ringing and went to voicemail after a minute.

Sakusa tried again. There was still no answer.

"She's probably in bed sleeping off the last of her sickness," Komori said in reassurance, "Mai told me that she was getting a lot better and she should be feeling well soon enough."

Sakusa pinched the bridge of his nose, "She's been sick this whole time too and I wasn't there for her."

Komori smiled in pity, "At least now you guys can clear things up and it'll be better. Let's go to sleep now, we have a game tomorrow."

When you woke up the next morning you realized it was almost noon and you had to plug your phone in the charger as it was dead the whole night.

As your phone turned back on you noticed that you had a few missed calls and a voicemail.

All of which was from Sakusa.

You were worried and clicked on the voicemail.

"[Y/N], I found out what was going on between you and Ari. I completely understand why you didn't want to tell me but I promise that she isn't going to bother you anymore. I hope you can talk to me soon and if you can, maybe make it to my match soon. It will start at noon and I want to make this all up to you. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you when you needed me the most."

Sakusa's voice sounded broken towards the end of the voicemail and your heart hurt hearing him like that.

When you checked the time you saw that his match will start in forty five minutes. You immediately got up but stumbled from the dizziness as you were still getting over that last bit of sickness.

You made it quickly to the bathroom and got dressed.

Then you called Mai to see if she could come with you to the match which she gladly accepted.

In ten minutes you were ready and out of the door. You met up with Mai at the train station and boarded the train.

When you guys sat down you explained to Mai what was happening and Sakusa's voicemail.

"It's just that I don't get how he figured it out," you rambled on as you finished up your story.

Mai's face wore guilt and she scratched the back of her neck, "Well you see, I may have taken the letter you wrote while you were sick and had Komori give it to him."

You looked at Mai and sighed deeply.

"I really am sorry!" She said quickly, "But I think it was for your own good."

"You owe me a strawberry milkshake when we get back."

Mai saluted to you and agreed with the terms.

You guys had continued to talk and you heard about how Komori asked her on a date when he gets back which you were happy to hear.

But when you checked the time you realized how late you were to the match.

Both of you immediately hopped out of the train and jogged towards the area that the games were playing in.

It didn't help that you were feeling weak still and out of breath almost instantly. But you didn't want to think that you were skipping out on Sakusa.

"She'll be here, don't worry." 

This was the fourth time Sakusa looked up to scan the crowd if you were in there. But he hadn't seen you.

"It's okay if she doesn't come," Sakusa said quietly, "I would understand with all that happened."

Komori once again gave Sakusa a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Don't think too harshly on yourself."

The coach had then called the team over to go through the rotation for the upcoming match. The team was hyped and ready to win this match as Sakusa still felt a weight on his chest.

A whistle blew and the team set up on court for the start of their match.

Sakusa was first to serve and as he turned to step back a few paces from the line he heard a familiar voice cut through the air.

"Sakusa! Ganbare!"

You had just gotten through the doors and stood by the railing to shout out to Sakusa.

Even though your voice was still weak and you were wearing a face mask you did your best to shout out in encouragement for him.

You saw as he looked towards you and a smile was on his face. The moment was then ruined by the ladies in the stadium who squealed in excitement over Sakusa's smile.

To which you rolled your eyes at and Mai only laughed at your expense.

The game went smoothly as the team was in full gear to win it. Sakusa's weight was lifted at the sight of you and he made sure to win just for you.

But during the last break in the second set as Sakusa looked at the crowd for you he saw you and Mai.

As well as Ari.

His anger seeped through his pores as he saw her after what he told her last night. Then immediately felt powerless as he saw Ari make her way over to you.

Mai and yourself stood by the railings during the first set of the match. You didn't mind standing and if you needed to you could just sit outside in the hallway away from the loud noises of the crowd.

"Excuse me."

Mai shuffled to the side closer to you, "Oh sorry."

You both had thought you were in the way of someone passing through but then you heard the same voice call out again.

As you looked you saw Ari standing there with that same damn glare.

But Mai immediately blocked your line of sight as she stood in defense in front of you.

"What do you want?" Mai immediately asked Ari.

Ari smiled sweetly at Mai, "Oh, I just needed to speak to your friend."

"She doesn't need to talk to you."

The face that Ari held instantly dropped and a growl escaped her lips.

"I need to talk to her."

You grabbed onto Mai's arm, "It's okay, Mai. I'll talk to her."

Mai looked back at you in disbelief but when she saw the determined look on your face she nodded.

"As long as I'm around then," Mai said.

The three of you left through the doors and towards a secluded area.

"What do you want?" You asked, "I want to finish watching the game."

"Why did you tell Sakusa what happened? After I told you to leave him alone."

"Well I didn't," you said being completely honest.

Ari growled, her fists clenched together, "You're lying. He knew everything because you said something about it."

"I didn't tell him anything. I would've rather him not worry about what was going on and focus on practicing for the nationals." You replied back quickly.

"You're the one that has been causing trouble," You continued on, "Why did you cheat on Sakusa in the first place? Why did you put him through that then try to come back in his life?"

"Because I thought I didn't love him and now I want to try to make things worse. But you're trying to get in between us before anything can happen," Ari answered her voice beginning to raise.

Mai was a few feet back but gave Ari a warning gaze at her behavior.

"So you're just going to toy with his feelings? Why did this all start when you saw him and I together at the practice game? It all just doesn't make sense," You said in thought as you went back over the past interactions.

"The fact that all the problems began there then you happen to be so upset that you ruined my painting? It's not that you're in love with him. You just became jealous."

Ari's anger grew from the truth that you laid out and she raised one of her fists to swing at you.

But her arm was grabbed yet it wasn't from Mai.

It was Sakusa who had just run out of the gym and towards you guys.

"It seems to be true of every word that [Y/N] said because you wouldn't have tried hitting her," Sakusa growled.

"It wouldn't have been the first time," you mumbled but you didn't realize that Sakusa would hear you.

"You laid your hands on her?" Sakusa yelled, his grip on Ari's arm tightened.

Ari winced at the pressure, "I didn't mean to!" 

"That's what they all say," Sakusa pushed her away as he said that.

"I'm placing a restraining order and reporting this to your school principle. Leave. Now."

Ari looked between both you and Sakusa, opening her mouth to try and say something.

But the look on Sakusa's face made her decide to listen to his words and leave.

Sakusa then turned to you and placed his hands on both of your cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," He began but you quickly cut him off.

"Don't be sorry. I was the one who didn't tell you to begin with. I really didn't want you to worry about what was going on."

Sakusa brushed back your hair as you looked down in guilt but his hands brought your face back up to look at him.

"Please let me know what's going on next time. I want to be there for you, [Y/N]." His sincere words slipped out.

You nodded in response and smiled from underneath your mask, "I promise."

Sakusa looked all over your face and was content with your words.

What you didn't expect next was how he pulled down your mask to which you started to protest.

But you were instantly stopped as he kissed you on the lips.

You stood in shock but Sakusa deepened the kiss as he pulled you closer to him. Your eyes fluttered close and you placed your hands on his arms.

As you both pulled apart you heard some cheering.

"Nice one, Sakusa! She's beautiful!"

"Bokuto, you shouldn't embarrass them."

Mai came up with Komori and they pulled you guys in a hug.

"If you guys get sick it's not my fault," You said as Komori and Mai hugged tighter and Sakusa trying to wiggle out of it.

_**Melon: I'm ..so excited! Just a side note to come ahead and what to expect in the future!** _


	14. What to Expect!

Hello!

Thank you so much for reading this story.

This is actually my first fanfic that I've ..completed.

Honestly I'm not really the best at laying down what's in my head mostly because it's just all over the place. I have an idea but trying to put it on paper is a whole other story.

But Haikyuu inspires me to write, to draw and to read. 

It's something that I will treasure in life.

That being said! This is officially the first story of the Zodiac collection!

All the stories will be drawn from inspiration that I think about / anime / movies / music.

Just to give you guys an idea this is what's to come with each Zodiac!
    
    
        _Aries ↠ Terushima  
     Taurus ↠ Tendo  
    Gemini ↠ Iwaizumi  
    Cancer ↠ Oikawa  
    Leo ↠ Ushijima  
    Virgo ↠ Bokuto  
    Libra ↠ Osamu  
    Scorpio ↠ Kuroo  
    Sagittarius ↠ Akaashi  
    Capricorn ↠ Kageyama  
    Aquarius ↠ Suna  
    Pisces ↠ Sakusa  
    _
      

I'll have the first chapter of the next Zodiac around this time next week! Thank you for reading Pisces and I hope you guys enjoy the next story!

As a side, side note:

I want to thank: _**nanachu**_ and **_Nosey__Rosie_** you guys are amazing. Thank you for supporting me through the start of this!

_This story was also inspired by From Up on Poppy Hill, Toradora! and a few songs:_

_Sticky Fingers by Above & Beyond ft. Alex Vargas (who in some pics be lookin like Sakusa)_ **_  
_ **

_Like You Do by Joji_

_Your Man by Joji_ **_  
_ **


End file.
